worldofylemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Deus Vyasa
Deus Vyasa '(デウス ヴィヤサ, Deusu Viyasa'') is one of the main characters in Tales of Ylemia. He is a former Knight of Grafet-Vinia. Deus went missing at the start of the series. Introduction ''"In whatever you do, you should always, always''' do it with the best you got! Better than being too half-assed about it!"'' A loud and passionate young man. Born as a Raudurion, he loves fighting in general. Although a bit perverted, he knows how to make other people laugh in the most depressing moments, acting as the party's humorous member. He takes things seriously, passionate about the world and the idea of discovering the unknown. Deus claims that he is a selfish person, often thinking of battling to make himself stronger, but he never boasts about his strength or his achievements and always seeks self-improvement Eyeing the Gagnradr Coliseum, he seeks excitement in fighting as a gladiator, aiming to beat all of his enemies in the grand coliseum. At the young age of 12, he was scouted by the Knights of Graftvini. Although not the youngest Knight, he certainly displayed potential, and accepted, hoping that there will be stronger opponents when he joins. After a year, he meets Kenneth Flourith, who, at that time, was still a knight in training. One day, when he went back to the coliseum, he discovers that Ken is actually one of the gladiators, and a strong one at that. They had a battle that ended in a draw, and the two somehow became best of friends. Deus was thought to have died when he fell off a cliff in a mission as a knight, triggering the events of the Arc of Discovery. Deus' passion and bonds will be tested by the Commander of the Sacred Inferno, Efreet, who teaches him that strength was never always about physical ability, but also the strength of one's willpower. Appearance and Personality History Note: A lot of significant plot points are redacted to avoid spoilers. Information will be updated as they are revealed. Past Deus suffered a traumatic incident in his past. The second youngest in a loving family of seven, he was the most energetic child who lived his carefree life. An incident revealed that his family ironically died in a white fire, an incident where he was indirectly involved in and responsible for, which left Deus in a shocked and isolated state. He became a dejected and emotionless child who found life to be harsh and cruel, and that if he sought happiness, people close to him would only get harmed. He was adopted by Grant after the incident, and the Coliseum Head looked for ways to get Deus back on his feet. His recovery was greatly aided by Ken, who he fought with and won against for many battles, until the newcomer won over Deus' friendship. Deus became his cheerful self again by the time he turned 14, two years after he was in the knights. Tales of Ylemia Rewinded Encountering a mysterious person during a mission, he lost in a battle and fell off a cliff. Deus miraculously survived, washing up on the shores of Nymphid. Mariene found him alive and was astonished to see how he managed to live after drifting over the seas from one Root to another. Days after this begins the story of Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay. Setting off to Undini After the events of the Arc of Discovery, Deus hears news about a shrine maiden that can cure any 'impurities'. In hopes of getting rid of his Heiros status, he sought the maiden who is in Xuanon, Undini. Along the way, he is reunited with Ken, greeting each other with a battle. He also meets Meiren Xin who accompanies Ken in his mission. Due to their friendly nature, Ken and Mei are constantly teased by Deus as lovebirds. Although he would often ask Ken what he thinks of Mei and her assets. Fighting Style Relationships Gallery Trivia * Deus is ambidextrous, dominantly leaning to the right. In the two years after he went missing, he became dominantly left. * He is considered to be quite short. Given that he is a Raudurion, it might be justified. * His favorite food is Mabo Curry bread. He doesn't like anything that has no meat in it. * His katana is their family heirloom. It is the only remaining memento of his dear family. * It is hinted by Umbra Hyle that Deus may be harboring feelings for Ken, but it may not be true since Umbra likes to make fun of him. Reonius ens Anima notices that Deus acts differently towards Ken, but again, he cannot comprehend if this was a positive emotion or a negative one. Artist's Comments Ah, Deus, Deus, the noisy one. Stubborn and prideful, it's really quite impressive he's well-developed in his age. Most of his adventure is in Discovery, so we'll all know about that later. Let's see, he's hot-blooded like Stahn in Destiny, and has this love for battles and challenges. Although not one of the eldest, he serves as the group's older brother, even to Ken. I though of his design to be quite improper and mercenary-ish to show how much of a deviant he is to society. I even made him left-handed because of that! (laugh) But, seriously, after knowing everything in Discovery, he became that kind of person. He's a really secretive guy, despite his loudmouthed personality. There's just some things he chose to keep until the right time to tell it. It's a way for him to show how much he cares (laugh). Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Arc of Development Characters Category:Heiros Category:Arc of Discovery Characters